User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Alice, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer
, Pusher |date = January 9th, 2013 |health = 20 |attack = 50 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 345 (+75) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 48 (+3) |range = 500 |armor = 9 (+3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+1.36%) |healthregen = 4.6 (+ 0.55) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.65) |speed = 325 }} Alice, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus ability power and every 10 ability power lets Alice's dolls gain 1% attack speed. These bonuses do not stack with themselves. }} Summons a melee doll that attacks nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and lasts for 10 seconds. While it exists, it can cast Cutie Phalanx once. Holding this ability for more than one second on an enemy orders Shanghai to attack it instead. * (10 x level) * 60 * 30 * 1.750 * 125 * 425 |leveling= 40 + (6 x level) |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Charges towards an enemy target, dealing magic damage. Soulless Folk Dance can be used once within 5 seconds after casting this ability. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Shanghai rapidly spins its lance around towards a target for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies every second. If a unit isn't targeted, Shanghai stays in place. |leveling= 175 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Summons a ranged doll that attacks nearby enemies, dealing magic damage and lasts for 10 seconds. While it exists, it can cast Straw Doll Kamikaze once. Holding this ability for more than one second on an enemy orders Russia to attack it instead. * (5 x level) * 30 * 60 * 1.500 * 625 * 400 |leveling= 30 + (5 x level) |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Russia launches itself towards a target area at the cost of half its current health, dealing magic damage and slows nearby enemies for 2 seconds. Artful Sacrifice can be used within 5 seconds after casting this ability. |leveling= 250 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Russia explodes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and knocks them back. Russia disappears. |leveling= 300 175 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Summons a ranged doll that attacks nearby enemies, dealing magic damage and lasts for 10 seconds. While it exists, it can cast Doll of Round Table once. Holding this ability for more than one second on an enemy orders Holland to attack it instead. * (7.5 x level) * 45 * 45 * 1.250 * 375 * 375 |leveling= 20 + (4 x level) |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Holland fires a healing orb at a targeted location, recovering any affected allies' health. Tripwire can be used within 5 seconds after casting this ability. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Alice and all her dolls fire a burst of energy at the targeted location, dealing damage to any affected enemy. Consecutive bolts deal magic damage equal to half of the previous instance. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} }} Alice channels for 1 second, then summons a total of 20 marching dolls towards the target direction over 6 seconds. The dolls detonate when they touch an enemy or at the end of the march, dealing magic damage. |leveling= 1200 150 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 2000 }} Notes and Nonsense Alice is a magician, previously a human. She lives in the Forest of Magic and is [[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Marisa,_the_Ordinary_Magician| Marisa]]'s neighbour. She loves dolls, and has inhumane dexterity to control an army of them with magic threads, good enough that most people wouldn't notice that they are actually under her control. She does not find it enjoyable to win battles with overwhelming power, and also hates fighting with her full power, because if she lost even if she used all her power, it means the end of ropes for her. Her personality is rather tough on the outside and cowardly on the inside. * Passive: Versatility and sheer numbers is Alice's game. The more you can summon, the more bonus AP you get. The more AP you have, the better your doll's attack rate can be. * Q: Summons a melee physical doll with good armor and poor magic resist. While it exists, you may order it to charge to an enemy, and after the charge, you may choose to immediately spin, or delay it. Call it a mini- . * W: Summons a ranged magic doll with good magic resist and poor armor. While it exists, you may choose to sacrifice and launch it to a target enemy, and add salt to injury by detonating it after launching it. Unlike Shanghai and Holland, Russia is destroyed after using both abilities. Call it a walking with a ultimate. * E: Summons a ranged assist-type doll with average magic resist and armor. While it exists, it can fire a skill shot heal for allies. The second part of this ability makes Holland Doll dangerous, as it allows Alice and all of her dolls to fire a nuke barrage towards a targeted direction. Call it a doll that has * R: AoE ultimate. Works like , except that the dolls march towards the target direction instead of in an AoE. ;Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"United we stand, divided we stand."'' ;Attacking *''"I'll toy around with this enemy."'' *''"Attack, my dolls!"'' *''"Victory through numbers."'' *''"My hands are pretty full over here."'' *''"Won't know unless I try."'' ;Attacking with Shanghai *''"Ready your lance."'' *''"Soldiers, charge!"'' ;Attacking with Russia *''"Prepare the firearms."'' *''"Blast from afar."'' ;Attacking with Holland *''"Charging up magic."'' *''"Support fire unit, engage."'' ;Movement *''"Someday I'll make an independent doll."'' *''"I hope there's enough gunpowder for today."'' *''"How many can I control at once?"'' *''"Strength in numbers."'' *''"Marching onward."'' *''"Ordering people isn't as easy as you think."'' *''"I hope there's enough gunpowder for today."'' *''"Fetching design ideas."'' ;Moving with Shanghai *''"Moving the front line."'' ;Moving with Russia *''"Moving the back line."'' ;Moving with Holland *''"Moving the support."'' ;Taunt *''"You're good enough for me to use a couple more dolls than usual."'' *''"Get some obedient servants like me, then perhaps it'll be easier."'' *''"Do you think you can even touch me?"'' ;Joke *''*Starts a silent doll play slapping each other then sighs*'' *''*Starts a doll play* "Will anyone be my friend?" "I can be your friend." "Will anyone else be my friend?" *sighs*'' *''"Stop asking for more doll plays, my hands are already tired because of you."'' Alice is a rather complex champion that makes you feel like you're controlling a person who is controlling others to do her job. The play style will feel like your champion really isn't doing anything, but it's her minions who is doing all her work. Imagine controlling 3 different mini-champions in 1, that describes her perfectly. You will feel like you're actually controlling a team when you play as her. Alice can actually control much more dolls than this, but she doesn't want to in League of Legends, or there wouldn't be any fun. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 03:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Grimoire of Alice * Doll Judgment ~ The Girl who Played with People's Shapes Category:Custom champions